


Report Card

by wolfie_slays



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family Drama, Family Feels, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Loki is a dad, M/M, Smartass Family, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: Peter gets a bad report card, Tony isn't happy, and Loki is such a dad :)





	Report Card

Peter mooched into the penthouse, dumping his bag by the door as he did everyday, and made his way into the kitchen to locate a snack. Tony and Loki were never in the penthouse when Peter came home from school; Tony in the lab, Loki dealing with affairs on Asgard or elsewhere. That, therefore, is why Peter let out a decidedly feminine squeak of shock upon seeing Tony and Loki sat at the kitchen table, completely silent and staring at him.

“Um… hi?” Peter questioned uncertainly.

“Sit down, Peter. We need to talk to you.” Loki said, and Peter swallowed nervously.

Loki rarely took the lead in these situations, and truly only did so if Tony felt he couldn’t effectively keep his cool. Peter slowly slid into a chair, eyes flickering between Loki’s stern but concerned face, and Tony’s completely unreadable one.

“Is everything okay? Are you guys okay?” Peter asked.

“We’re fine.” Loki assured, eyes flicking to his husband. “We need to talk to you about your report card.”

“Oh.”

Peter noticed the slip of paper on the kitchen table for the first time, and his heart plummeted. There was a distinct possibility that he’d let a couple of his grades slip a little due to the whole Spiderman thing, but he’d thought that Loki and his dad would over look it for the first few months, all things considered. He was a teenager, he was allowed to make mistakes, right?

“It has come to our attention that recently-”

“You’re fucking failing History and English, Peter.” growled Tony, interrupting Loki’s speech.

Oh. Apparently he was definitely not allowed to let his grades slip a little.

“Anthony.” said Loki in a warning tone. “Perhaps such language is unnecessary.”

“Perhaps it’s entirely necessary, Loki.” hissed Tony. “My son is failing two of his core subjects, it’s not good enough!”

“Dad, Loki, c'mon.” Peter pleaded. “I can bring my grades back up, you know I can, lets not make this into a massive issue, please?”

“Your father is very upset, Peter, as am I.” said Loki. “You do not appear to be respecting the gravity of the situation.”

“It’s the Spider thing.” Peter assured them. “When I get used to it, you know, time management and stuff, my grades will shoot back up, I promise.”

“Your grades should be up now, Peter!” yelled Tony, fist coming down on the table, causing the boy to flinch. “I won’t put up with this, you should be able to deal with added pressures! Stark men are made of iron!”

“Anthony, calm yourself.” Loki snapped.

“How can I calm myself when my son-”

“Well we’re not all fucking geniuses, dad!” shouted Peter, suddenly ablaze with frustration. “It’s not my fault you’re scared of failure! It’s not my fault your dad traumatised you! You’re so terrified of becoming Howard Stark that you’re blind to the fact that it’s already happened!”

A heavy silence followed Peter’s words, and he immediately regretted what he’d said. Tony visibly paled, and Loki’s eyes darkened with anger, though outwardly he kept his cool, pinning Peter down with his harsh gaze.

“Peter Benjamin Stark-Laufeyson, get to your room right now. I will finish dealing with you later.” Loki instructed through gritted teeth.

Peter didn’t hesitate, all but running out of the room and slamming the kitchen door behind him. Loki sighed, placing a hand softly on Tony’s shoulder, wincing as the shaking of the smaller man’s body told Loki he was crying.

“Anthony, darling, look at me.” Loki commanded, and his heart broke as Tony looked up at him with huge, tear-filled eyes.

“He’s right.” Tony whispered. “My dad never appreciated what I did, and now here I am, doing the same to Peter. Fuck, I’m even using the same lines as him Shit.”

“You are not your father, Anthony.” said Loki firmly. “Not a bit of it. The good Captain has told me all about Howard Stark, and I assure you in great confidence that you did not in any way adopt his personality.”

“I remember the first time I got a B grade in my Philosophy class.” chuckled Tony bitterly. “Jarvis was picking broken glass out of my forehead for hours.”

Loki stiffened for a second, the grip on Tony’s shoulder tightening momentarily before he relaxed again.

“Your father attacked you?”

“This scar, here.” said Tony, pushing back his hair to reveal a jagged white line on his upper forehead. “That was a six hundred dollar whiskey glass. Howard had a cracking aim for an alcoholic. Though mostly he preferred a good old fashioned punch in the gut.”

“But you would never hurt Peter, Anthony.”

It was a statement, and a firm one at that. Tony sagged slightly, wiping his face.

“Never.” he whispered. “I couldn’t, not even if someone had a gun to my head.”

“Therefore you need not worry that you suffer from the inheritance of your father’s temperament, my love. You are a loving, caring parent, and although I consider that young Peter’s grades will in time fix themselves, I admire your worry for his wellbeing.” Loki said softly, moving his hand to run through Tony’s hair.

“It worries me sometimes. When I hear myself saying something to Pete, or I get angry, and all I can hear is _him_.” sighed Tony.

“You told me once that your father never told you he loved you, that he was cold, calculating.” said Loki, and Tony nodded. “Do you feel you act in a similar fashion with young Peter?”

“I guess… no?” Tony replied, a question in his voice.

“You smother that child with more love and affection than most will see in a lifetime, and he is well aware that he is loved and cherished by both of us.” insisted Loki. “Do not worry yourself with thoughts of your father, I forbid it.”

The smile that appeared on Tony’s face was dazzling, and Loki basked in its warmth, soaking in the feeling of being able to make his lover, his husband, feel whole again.

“You stay here.” instructed Loki. “I will tend to Peter.”

————————————————————–

Peter’s head jerked up at the soft knock on his bedroom door; Tony tended to knock with the force of a bulldozer if he remembered to knock at all, and Peter knew it was Loki waiting to come in.“

"Yeah, Loki?”

Loki pushed open the door to see Peter sprawled on his bed, eyes red from crying, and he crossed the room in long strides in order to wrap the boy up in a hug. There had been a time when Peter _detested_ hugs from Loki, insisting that it was his dad’s job to give him hugs, but after almost ten years Loki’s comforting arms had becoming familiar territory. Peter buried his head in Loki’s shoulder and sobbed.

“Don’t cry, sweet one.” Loki soothed. “Don’t cry.”

“I’m so sorry.” Peter mumbled, his voice muffled. “He has to know I didn’t mean it.”

“He knows, Peter, do not worry.” Loki said. “Rest assured, I have said things to your father that pale in comparison to your little outburst. He is a resilient man.”

“I hate that I would say something like that.” Peter whispered. “I didn’t think I had it in me to be that _cruel_.”

“You are, despite your best efforts to act as one many years beyond your biological age, a teenage boy. You were angry, and upset, and lashed out. You said what you had to in order to elicit a reaction, and your father and I are both aware that your words held no truth.” Loki replied, gently stroking Peter’s hair in an effort to calm him down.

Eventually, Peter looked up at him, mirroring Tony’s own brown eyes, and the similarity pulled at Loki’s heartstrings. He smiled softly at the boy, brushing away some tears that had clung to his cheeks.

“Peter, you are aware that you are still in trouble for your report card, yes?” Loki said, his voice taking a slightly sterner edge. “I am aware that your life is very hectic currently, but failing two subjects without letting either of us know that you were struggling is unacceptable.”

“I’m sorry.” Peter said, eyes cast down to the floor. “I really am, I just let everything get on top of me.”

“I know you’re sorry.” Loki smiled. “Which is why I have made the decision to allow you to improve your grade between now and your next report card, without inflicting punishment. However, if at that point you are not achieving at least a B grade, there will be consequences. Am I clear?”

“Crystal.” said Peter, nodding emphatically. “Thank you for understanding, Loki.”

“I’m always here for you, Peter, especially if you have to tell me something you feel you cannot speak directly to your father about. Do you understand that?”

Peter nodded again, then stood up from his bed.

“I need to go and say sorry to dad.”

————————————————————–

“Dad?” Peter called softly, pushing open the kitchen door.

Tony was still sat at the table, and looked up quickly when he heard Peter’s voice, revealing red-rimmed eyes to the young boy.

“I’m so sorry, Pete.” Tony whispered. “I didn’t mean to shout, I didn’t meant to hit the table, I didn’t-”

Tony was cut off by Peter flinging himself into his dad’s arms, hugging him as if he was never going to let go.

“I’m sorry, daddy.” he mumbled. “I didn’t mean any of it, not a word.”

“I know, kid, I know.” Tony soothed, stroking Peter’s hair. “Neither did I, I know you’ve been struggling with managing everything, and I should’ve been there to help rather than just yelling at you.”

“I hate disappointing you.” sniffled Peter. “It makes me feel like shit.”

Tony sat back, gently pushing the boy off his shoulder, cupping his face in order to look directly at him.

“You’ve never disappointed me, Peter. Not once.” Tony said firmly. “Promise me you understand that?”

“Yeah, I understand.” replied Peter, nodding his head. “I love you, dad.”

“I love you to, Pete.” smiled Tony, gently shoving Peter off his lap. “Go wash up and put some comfy clothes on. I’ll order pizza.”

Peter grinned in reply, making his way towards the kitchen door. Before he could leave, however, Tony interrupted him with a hesitant and tentative question.

“Peter?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you…” Tony broke off to clear his throat before continuing. “Are you ever afraid that I’d hit you?”

Peter froze, eyes widening as he absorbed Tony’s question.

“Dad…” he breathed in shock, before almost tripping over his words in his haste to reply. “Nope, never, not at all, not once, even when you’ve been super angry at me, I’ve never _ever_ thought you’d hurt me.”

“But you flinched. When I hit the table, earlier.” Tony insisted, biting his lip. “You were _scared_ of me.”

“I was scared of the loud noise, dad, it made me jump.” Peter clarified earnestly. “You hit things all the time; when your experiments don’t go right, when you burn the toast, hell your job is to beat up bad guys whilst wearing a massive tin can! But I’ve never been scared of you, never.”

“You’re not much taller than five foot seven, darling.” interrupted Loki, appearing in a cloud of green mist behind Peter. “If you think yourself that intimidating, you are cursed with insurmountable levels of vanity.”

“Excuse you, oh God of Spooky Green Mist, but I think you’ll find I’m closer to five foot eight.” huffed Tony, crossing his arms. “And as for you, Peter Stark-Laufeyson, you know very well the suit is not made of tin. You wound me. Both of you.”

“Always happy to put in you in your place, Anthony.” chuckled Tony, wrapping his arm around Peters shoulders in a comforting squeeze. “Now, did I hear something about pizza?”


End file.
